Min Xing Yan
Note; due to translation issues related to the fickleness of pinyin, this character's name is also written as 'Mu JIng Ren'. Min Xing Yan (闵星岩, Mǐn xīng yán) is mysterious boy attending the Kai Lun Academy. He turn out to be the human side of the Demon King, Set. Appearance When he is introduced as Min Xing Yan, he is dressed as a student. His face is covered in deep scars that left him as "ugly" in the eyes of his fellow classmates. He has short black hair and red eyes. Later, for a short amount of time he has the appearance of Set - his face is healed, and a few strand of his hair is long. He wears richly decorated black clothes with a black cloak. Scarsonjing.png|image showing his scars Personality He was a kind and gently boy. Because of his scars other students rejected him and stayed away from him so he was lonely. After Yue Jian's arrival, as his friendship strengthened he started to reject this numbness, and actively seeked her out. Unfortunately when his feelings and his desire to live awakened his hidden other personality started to get stronger and no longer was contend to rule their shared body at night. When he revealed his identity as Set, the Demon King he knew that he doesn't have much time. When Set tried to take over his body prematurely, and Ge Chen wanted to attack him, he asked him to protect Yue Jian as she was the most important person for him. Later it is revealed that the scars on his face was made intentionally. This way he had to keep his distance from others, so he couldn't make strong and lasting relationships - so his personality is not anchored and relatively weak. But Yue Jian changed this, and he started to fight bitterly with Set. He only give in when Set threathened Yue Jian's life, and even then he tried to commit suicide to protect her, showing strong will power. Relationships Yue Jian Min Xing Yan took a liking to Yue Jian over the course of their time together at school. He acknowledge that he came into the world hastily and that destiny was against him. He learnt to care for Yue Jian as she showed him great kindness that others did not and she was with his thoughts for a long time. This built up a desire within him to protect her and everything that made her happy, to lead a normal life where they go to school everyday. He could only resist Set because of his feelings for and even tried to commit suicide to protect her. Despite his personality seemed to disappear, Set claimed that it was not his intention that protected Yue Jian in the Forbidden Sphere, and debated if he is still alive. Ge Chen They didn't have much to do with each other. Ge Chen was in the Academy to keeps his eyes on him. Min Xing Yan seemed to respect him, and when Set tried to overwhelm him he asked him to protect Yue Jian for him. Set Since waking up he was ever of his "other side", whom he described to be like a devil. He claimed to not know his identity but on one occasion Set scorned him for trying to hide from the truth and told him that he knows everything so he should face it. Learning that his other side is the Demon King, he knew that he will not have long, before his personality vanishes. After developing a deep friendship with Yue Jian he started to fight with him. He resisted him bitterly. One day Set became impatient, claimed he already showed quite much patience toward him, and threathened the life of Yue Jian, knowing that he is only this strong because of her. Min Xing Yan tried to commit suicide to protect her, but was stopped. As his personality started to fade away, Set hugged him and promised that he will embrace Yue Jian in his stead, and he cried over the loss of his human personality. Abilities He spent most of his time asleep in the class, as he stated he just felt sleep take over him and that he slept throughout nights and mornings. He also knew answers to questions in class despite never being awake to listen to the tutor. He stated the Primrose bracelet he gave Yue Jian was crafted by himself after he learnt how to make jewelry from a jewelry shop next to his home. He developed a rather strong personality, which was able to resist Set for quite much time. Showing his will power, he almost commit suicide to protect the only important person for him. History The disappearance of Min Xing Yan He was originally introduced as a student at Kai Lun academy under the name of Min Xing Yan and a classmate of Yue Jian. Prior to her attending, however, he had a strange relationship with Ge Chen. One day while relaxing Min Xing Yan was sat at the tree drinking next to Ge Chen without him realizing it. He falls asleep and then falls over when asked why he was there. Ge Chen falls asleep next to him, when he awakes a cartoon of juice is left by Min Xing Yan.Side Chapter 3 Later when the class try to at a dig at Min Xing Yan for sleeping while Ge Chen was talking again, he ignores him and continues to help the teacher with the test. When Ge Chen collects the papers at the end, to his surprise Min Xing Yan answered all the questions right despite sleeping throughout.thumb|right|The mysterious sleeping boy and bandage girl|link=http://vampire-sphere.wikia.com/wiki/File:YueJing.png He was seen firstly after Yue Jian attends the school when she was forced to sit next to him by Wu Sha as a way of further embarrassing her due to Yue Jian's bandages. It is explained he spends most of the time asleep anyway.Chapter 11 He is seen walking away from the scene of a Vampire attack a few days later by her. . Suspecting the Vampire was him, she attempts to follow him when she sees him leaving the school grounds. She looses him because of 3 bullies, but finds out he took a cat into a Pet Hospital.Chapter 14 A week later she finds hi with the cat, which he had dubbed "Xiao Black". Unable to take care of him, and the cat taking Min Xing Yan as its master, Yue Rin asks to look after him instead. Later, with a different outlook on him, Yue Jian helps him when he is pressed for an answer to a question by a teacher.Chapter 15 Prior to the discovery of An Chou's death, Yue Jian receive a text on where to find her body. Although the text came from his phone,Chapter 17 he stated he lost it.Chapter 18 After Zhen Mi is discovered to have been the Vampire behind the recent deaths, he is questioned over why she had his phone and why he did not report it was lost to the school. When he returns to class, the boys in his class decide he may be a Vampire and attack him later. Yue Jian stops them and pushes the 3 boys away. For looking after Xiao Black, he gives her a Bracelet with a Primrose on it.Chapter 20 Later Xiao Black escapes her room after it is ransacked.Chapter 21 He is not worried about the cats disappearance as he is a wild cat. One day they are late for class and Yue Jian asks if he is going to the Summer Ball. he desires to go to the ball so he can be next to her. He leans on her shoulder and she understands it to be another case of him falling asleep on her, but he is happy she took it as that. Later after school he takes her to a secret Cherry tree full of blossoms and tells him a tale about it. Later, he tells Jalousie to prepare a suit for him that was white, believing it the only pure colour for her despite how dirty he was himself.Chapter 70 thumb|right|A beautiful memory...|link=http://vampire-sphere.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jingyuedance.png He meets up with Yue Jian at the Kai Lun Summer ball. She finds a quiet area outside of the mansion. She asks him if its fine to be out at night, he says its fine but he can't be out past midnight. The pair then dance. During the dance he asks her to fulfill one desire; to remember the kind boy that was Min Xing Yan. She agrees.Chapter 22 Suddenly at midnight he falls on his knees as Set starts to move. Ge Chen appears and notes the raise of Set is ahead of schedule and that he can not longer be controlled. He begs hi to take Yue Jian away to not see this side of him. Chapter 71'''When Ge Chen goes to kill him, Xiao Black protects Min Xing Yan.Chapter 72' The next day he vanishes when Yue Jian returns to where the pair were dancing, she finds the scenery is in a state of disrepair and a group of workers are clearing it up.'Chapter 23' A few days past, Yue Jian hears her classmates state he was submitted into Hu Kang Hospital after attempting to jump to his death. At the hospital she finds he was indeed admitted but transferred to yet another hospital.'Chapter 24' The Followers of Set thumb|Set awakens from his dream of Yue Jian|link=http://vampire-sphere.wikia.com/wiki/File:XiTaiawakensfromdream.png He is discovered by Yue Jian asleep when Ge Chen's group invade the HQ of the Followers of Set.'Chapter 61' While she is happy to have found him, when the group catches up to her, Ge Chen denies knowing who he is and they leave.'Chapter 62' After she departs, he wakes up and comments on having a dream on her again.'Chapter 64' The Forbidden Sphere Inside the HQ of the followers of Set, Min Xing Yan fights for control of his shared body with Set. Set constantly whispers gentle words to him with dark intentions. He remembers his time with Yue Jian. He screams in agony, as he has done for days as he tries to resist Set to the bitter end. The High Priest suspects someone has changed him, but his resistance will only lead to torture both mentally and physically for him. Min Xing Yan states he has a dream of Yue Jian every night where he is bound in chains and she comes to free him. Inside their shared head, he is confronted by Set who states that it is foolish to keep up this act. Set has lost all patience with him and tries to strike a deal. He rejects Set's deal and attempts to commit suicide.'Chapter 71' Jalousie prevents the suicide and Set mocks his attempt to protect Yue Jian. He tells Min Xing Yan even if he had succeeded, he would only heal his body. He hugs Min Xing Yan and he dies telling him he will hug on his behalf, Min Xing Yan realises, however, to his horror as he disappear what danger she is in. After Min Xing Yan dies, Set cries for the loss of this side of him.'Chapter 72''' Trivia * Min Xing Yan gives Yue Jian a bracelet with a Primrose on it. The flower itself represents "love" and was even the symbol of Freya, the goddess of love in Norse mythology. It is also the flower of which Yue Jian is named after. Gallery Min Xing Yan & Yue Jian 9a.jpg 9b.jpg 12a.jpg 12b.jpg 2ff2ad57fc7d91309025405147f73b73.jpg 2c6b3c0e5474c91f956220c62d36d220.jpg 3a.jpg 3b.jpg F15d8d3fc8bbac5223982a4243ba259b.jpg Yuexing.png Htcv-96 (1).jpg Min Xing Yan & Set 20160628200933 ZGQz4.thumb.700 0.jpeg References Category:Male Category:Kai Lun academy